


The Little Things

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, light Matt/Frank, undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt on the Daredevil kink meme that can be found here: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16046055#cmt16046055</p><p>Matt deals with a lot of little things as a blind man. He and Frank discuss those little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

_“Poor thing,” says the old woman, her voice condescending, as Matt lays in the middle of a ditch in the road. He groans, hand shooting up to the back of his head, where he hit the ground – hard. Sure, he’d done worse as Daredevil, but this fall was a bit worse, because it was entirely unexpected.  
  
He and Frank had been talking, and there had been alcohol involved. He wasn’t drunk, exactly, but Matt had definitely consumed enough to slow his senses – all of them. He hadn’t sensed the drop in airflow where the hole was, or smelled the now obvious burnt concrete and the gas exhaust of the machinery.   
  
“You really should have been watching after him,” she chides Frank, who Matt can sense is avoiding looking in her eyes, just in case she figures out his identity. “Poor boy…”  
  
“He’ll be okay,” Frank says, voice quiet. He then jumps down into the slight hole, putting his hand in front of Matt. Matt takes it and gets up, groaning. The back of his head hurts and he’s embarrassed. It’s not the first time that being blind has caused some trouble, and it’s not the first time that someone’s acted like he was an inept idiot because of his blindness. It’s sad, yet true.  
  
He thinks about the past for a moment._  
  
Matt thinks about being sixteen. He was a high school junior, and had been taking care of himself for years. He was more independent at the age of sixteen then most of his friends would ever be.   
  
Yet, still, he had so many people like his Chemistry teacher to contend with. She wasn’t a nun, like most of his female teachers, yet she always had the nuns beat at the game of being condescending. She thought that he was stupid, even stupider than Sister Anne did, and that was saying something.  
  
Every word she spoke to him was directed towards a hopeless child.   
  
“Matthew, dear, there’s a hot flame coming from that,” she said once, speaking like he was her toddler. She spoke slowly, enunciating each word, making it longer. “You’re very close to the burner, you know?”  
  
“I’m five feet away from it,” Matt murmured under his breath. Even without his abilities, he had been in her class for almost a complete year at that point. He knew where he was standing and he was not a child. He then added, “Yes, Ms. Jackson. I can feel it. I do have some senses; you know?”  
  
The class had burst into laughter; Matt had been completely humiliated.  
  
 _“You didn’t see that coming?” Frank asks._  
  
Matt shakes his head, feeling somewhat awkward.  
  
“I didn’t,” he admits, honestly.  
  
“Even with your…super stuff?”  
  
Matt laughs at the description.   
  
“My super stuff,” he repeats, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s not that simple, unfortunately. I mean, I’m sure I drank too much, which didn’t help, but I can’t perceive everything. I might have caught the wind blowing off the edge of the ditch, but I missed that, and I also missed the smell of the machinery and the concrete and everything else, so I just kind of…went off the edge.”   
  
“I forget you’re still blind, you know?”  
  
“A lot of people do, but then I get people like that old woman.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” asks Frank.  
  
“That poor boy stuff,” Matt says. “It’s ridiculous. Since I was nine, I always get people like that – people who act like I need a handler to get by. I know I look like a grown man, but people … miss that.”   
  
“People are shitty. Anyway, she’s gone. Are you okay?”  
  
Matt rubs the back of his head. “Am I bleeding?” he asks.   
  
“Unfortunately that’s another lovely side effect of being blind and used to getting hurt. I often don’t know I’m bleeding until someone else notices.”  
  
Frank makes a small sound, then Matt feels a hand ghosting over the back of his head and right over a tiny scar.   
  
“Nah, you’re alright.”  
  
It brings Matt to a particularly interesting instance of the bleeding-issue, shortly after he and Foggy met. It brings him back to the night that he got that tiny scar. 

 _Matt had heard the door to their dorm open, then heard Foggy’s tell-tale footsteps, so he had leaned back against the headboard of his bed, relaxed. He’d been out late the previous night, working on a would-be-kidnapper, but Foggy had been with that new girl, Lana, so he’d been gone all night.  
  
“Hey,” he said with a smirk. “How was your night with the gorgeous Lana?”   
  
“Beyond epic,” Foggy had said. “She is honestly the h…”  
  
He trailed off.  
  
“What?” Matt asked.  
  
“You’re bleeding!” Foggy yelled. “Your bed is like, covered in blood. Matt, where’s that coming from?”  
  
Foggy immediately jumped onto his bed with him, carefully getting behind him and brushing his hair back. That was when Matt felt it – a prick of pain where Foggy brushed his hand.   
  
“Oh,” he murmured softly. “Am I cut?”  
  
“Are you cut? Seriously, dude, your bed looks like a murder scene…”   
  
“I fell earlier,” Matt said, and it wasn’t a lie. He just happened to have been helped into a fall by the man he was chasing. “It didn’t really hurt, and I didn’t feel it bleeding…”  
  
He also hadn't smelled the blood, so Matt was pretty sure Foggy was exaggerating about the bed being covered in blood.  
  
“Christ, Matt,” Foggy groaned.  
  
 _Matt blinks at the memory. It’s a strange one and now they’re standing at Frank’s door. Frank unlocks it and lets them in.  
  
“So you can’t see color either, right?”   
  
Matt shakes his head as he walks in the room, feeling the familiar layout of Frank’s safehouse. He heads over to the sofa and sits down. The fall hadn’t been really bad, not at all, but at the same time, he feels dazed. It had definitely knocked a little bit of sense into him.   
  
“Bet that got you into some trouble with clothing choices,” Frank laughs. “I mean, you thought the devil horns were a good choice, so I’m not sure anyone can trust you in that department. You also look like someone who might be too proud to ask for help.”   
  
“I was when I was a bit younger,” Matt admits. He feels Frank sit down beside him, and he remembers a particularly interesting presentation he and Foggy had done in one of their last classes together. _  
  
The tie was supposed to be red. He had assumed it was red - because who the hell wears a bright pink tie? He hadn't even bothered to ask the store clerk. He was tired and needed a new tie for the stupid presentation. Maybe there had been a little bit of pride involved, because come on - he was a grown man and all he wanted to do was purchase a tie.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Foggy asked, when he walked into the classroom. Matt lingered near the door, before he ‘sighted’ the other man and walked over towards him.   
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"You're wearing a blue suit jacket with a monstrous pink tie," Foggy pointed out bluntly. "You look like Elton John's badly dressed blind son. I mean, oh god, take it off! It's got like this horrible floral print and I'm dying."   
  
“What am I supposed to wear then?”   
  
“Not that,” Foggy said, bluntly. “I’ll blame it on my tragically blind partner’s inability to dress himself. Oh god, Matt…”  
  
Matt then heard sharp, female, giggles from the other side of the room and decided to forgo the tie.   
  
_Matt tells Frank that story and the man in front of him laughs, an uncharacteristically giddy laugh.__  
  
“Y’know, if you ever ruin that pretty suit of yours, pink may be just as nice as red.”   
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Hey, it’d confuse the hell out of the bad guy,” Frank teases. “Has you being blind ever caused any problems for the lawyer act?”  
  
“It’s not an act…yeah.”

 _ _His super stuff, as Frank had called it, tended to also lead to pain at times. Matt had overheard some of the firm's partners talking in the early days of the internship.  
  
"Can you believe the blind kid?"   
  
"...affirmative action..."   
  
"He's gonna get eaten alive..."   
  
"Maybe they'll feel sorry for him..."   
  
It was stupid, stuff that Matt had heard many times over, but that didn't stop it from hurting. He was proud of his law degree, eager to accomplish everything he could, and yet the prejudice against a blind man was already standing tall in front of him.   
  
_"Lots of dicks, I bet," Frank murmurs, bringing Matt to the present.___  
  
"Yeah," he admits. "Lots of dicks. Yet, it did help me in some ways, I guess. A lot of people underestimated me, and didn't prep their cases, organize their argument as best as they could - like my being blind made me stupid."   
  
"So, an advantage for you because they're idiots..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Not a bad deal, I guess. So what else ends up being a problem for you?"  
  
Matt laughs, thinking about one of the funniest embarrassments in his life.   
  
"I've gotta tell you about the time my favorite mini-market turned into a sex shop."

 _ _ _It was a tiny corner market that served the basic necessities and nothing more. The market never changed its layout, and always sold relatively the same product. It was Matt's favorite, and any time he ran out of anything, that was where he went.  
  
Unfortunately, Matt didn't do much talking when he visited the market, therefore, he had not spoken to the owners. He had not been told that the store was going under, or that it was being replaced. Add that to a week of being too busy to go shopping, a week where he'd spent most of his time with Foggy working on a case, and...well...  
  
He walked into the store and was hit with the smells of sex - lubricant, latex, arousal. He paused in the doorway and heard a distinct buzzing coming from a tabletop nearby. This was a table that had not been there before.   
  
A vibrator. He was hearing a vibrator.   
  
Sure enough, a giggling female voice followed.  
  
"It's really powerful," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. "I think it might just be too much."  
  
"It might be fun," teased an older female clerk.  
  
"Okay," Matt said aloud, taking a step back.   
  
"Are you in the wrong place, son?" asked the warm voice of the clerk, the same one who had been testing out the vibrator.   
  
"Um, sorry," he said, waving his cane a bit to indicate his blindness. "I didn't realize this building had, um, changed hands..."  
  
 _"That is amazing," Frank says, and Matt can almost see the smile on his face. He likes Frank's smile. He finds it warm and comforting, even if he cannot see it. Maybe it's because he knows how rare it is for his companion to be genuinely happy. "You just strolled into a sex shop...a blind man who had no clue where he was..."____  
  
"It was pretty interesting," Matt admits, thinking about the moment.  
  
"Ever tell your little friends about it?" Frank asks.   
  
"I told Foggy," Matt said. "He said he'd go pick up the stuff I was trying to get from the market, and the next day I found a rather phallic shaped object in my grocery bag."   
  
Frank laughs and Matt can't keep the stupid smile off of his face. He has just about nicest laugh ever.   
  
"You deal with more than people realize, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Matt says. "Not quite the level of being trained to use my super-human whatever as a child, or dealing with The Punisher, but...sometimes life as a blind man is strange."   
  
"The little things."  
  
"Yes, the little things."


End file.
